Oh, for the Love of Math!
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! NaruSasu COMPLETE
1. Better Open the Door

Oh, for the Love of Math!

**Summary:** It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), cussing, suck-ish writing, OOC-ness, annoying–ness, insanity (And a lot of it), and maybe enough craziness to stop world hunger _and_ fight off obesity!

* * *

It was a new school. A new school could be scary, the kids were always full of surprises. But, nevertheless, this wouldn't scare Naruto Uzumaki off. He was a man, for goodness sake! And, he didn't have to worry that much, the scary ass kids would be disciplined.

After all, he was the new math teacher.

And these kids would be good at math.

_Or else._

That's beside the point, Naruto was actually quite a nice guy. At least, the other teachers thought so. He liked the other teachers, they were quite polite too.

Those students probably had it rough.

Naruto walked down the hall, counting the rooms. _120, 121, 122… wait… where the hell is 123?_ Naruto asked himself as he passed other rooms, all labeled in the 130's. Naruto stopped and turned around. _Maybe I passed it…_

He walked past it another time.

And another time.

And maybe _just once_ more.

He didn't see it. He swore that the principle (Tsunade) had said that his new classroom was room 123! Maybe Naruto was going senile. He was 20, after all. He looked around room 122, but only found an unlabeled door. He peeked through the narrow window, seeing students having… what looked like a _party_ in there! Naruto opened the door, and all of the kids turned to him.

"It was mean enough to cover the room number." Naruto said blandly to his 1st period class.

* * *

Naruto was tired. It was only _one period _and he was tired. _Those kids are little demons,_ Naruto thought to himself, sprawling out all over his desk, _what happened to teacher's pets?_

The door to the classroom opened, and Naruto mentally cursed. _Jesus, what did I do to deserve teaching all of these little demons?_ And Naruto could swear that a voice said, "You applied for the job, retard."

"Are you… the new teacher?" Naruto heard a boy ask him.

"Why, yes I am." Naruto said, his voice muffled by his sleeve.

"Okay… so you're Uzumaki sensei, correct?" The boy asked. He just had the most adorable voice Naruto had heard all last period so he looked up at the kid.

"No, 'Oh, so you're Naruto'?" Naruto asked the kid incredulously, "Finally. Some respect around here." Naruto looked the boy up and down.

He was… well, he was adorable. And do we know what he looked like? He looked like a gift from Jesus…

…A teacher's pet.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! He has a teacher's pet! Sorry this was so short, this _is_ the first chapter, and its 9:23 PM here. Do you know what that means? Bed time. I hate my parents.

…Don't ask me how old I am.

I don't like it when people do.

Let's say I'm around 18, okay?

_Greeeaaat!_

So, I'll (hopefully) write more tomorrow.

I'll try to.

_Peace!_

~ Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	2. Fell in Love Without You

Oh, for the Love of Math!

**Summary:** It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), cussing, suck-ish writing, OOC-ness, annoying–ness, rape, insanity (And a lot of it), and maybe enough craziness to stop world hunger _and_ fight off obesity!

**A/N:** So, I got this review saying that someone hated math. And, trust me, I hate math too.

Just clarifying.

Anyways…

On to the story.

* * *

"Has anyone met pi? Maybe, I don't know, made an acquaintance with him?" Naruto asked his second period class.

"You're a dumb teacher." On of the students answered.

"What?"

"And def…" The boy said under his breath. "Pi isn't a person."

"I know. I'm just making it more interesting." Naruto said, noticing an up stretched arm, a raised hand, asking for his approval to speak! "Yes?" Naruto said, pointing at who he called at the time, 'Gift from Jesus'.

Only mentally, of course.

The kid had black hair, looking as smooth as silk, styled like a duck's ass in the back. He had obsidian eyes that contrasted, along with his hair, against his pale skin.

Naruto had yet to have knowledge of his name.

And this was his teacher's pet.

"I know pi…" He said quietly.

"Great! I'm sure _many_ people in here know pi," Naruto said, sending glares at the trouble makers in the class. "Do you know any of pi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh god, don't get him started." One of the students pleaded to Naruto.

"Don't!" Another student called out.

The boy recited the first 1,000 digits of pi, slowing down at the end in a struggle to remember more.

"That's… amazing!" Naruto said excitedly. "That was the… what, first 1,000 digits of pi?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes…" The kid said, glad for the praising.

"I must know your name now."

"…S-Sasuke…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Ah. Okay." Naruto said, so excited that there was intelligent kid in this school.

And in his class.

And he was just simply _adorable_.

Oh, Naruto was one lucky man.

* * *

Naruto slumped down in his chair, his head coming in contact with the table with a 'thud'. The first day of school for him was just simply _killer!_ These kids were even worse than demons! They were like… like… demonic penguins! Naruto looked around the trashed classroom. _Oh, it would be so great to have a janitor help me with this…_ The door opened, revealing a janitor.

"Ah! A janitor!" Naruto said.

"Oh, you're the new math teacher, right?" The janitor asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied flatly.

"I wouldn't want to take the fun out of the boy's day, now would I?" The janitor asked Naruto, smiling.

"What?" Naruto asked, sincerely confused.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sasuke apologized to the janitor, bowing to him, and then entered the classroom. He set his books down on his desk, taking in the trashed room, more than three desks being over turned.

"They were mean to you." Sasuke said, the janitor leaving.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked as politely as possible. "You're 17. I think. Shouldn't you be like… I don't know," Naruto said, shrugging, "hanging out with your friends? There are people much cooler than me."

"I don't have any friends." Sasuke replied quietly, setting one the over-turned desks up-right.

"What?" Naruto asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm smart." Sasuke replied, which was completely true.

"Why not be friends with you? You're a nice boy. And they'd probably be better off with an intelligent friend like you."

"Maybe because I'm a teacher's pet." Sasuke said slowly, turning toward Naruto.

"That's exactly why I was glad you were in here." Naruto replied.

"Well… you're a teacher." Sasuke replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I know." Naruto said, and then added, "Oh. I see your point."

"Exactly." Sasuke said, turning back to Mt. Everest-of-trash. He slowly started to pick it up, when Naruto decided to help him. After all, it _was Naruto's_ classroom they were cleaning up. They cleaned up silently, both sharing occasional glances. Naruto decided that he liked the company, even if it was silent, it beat being alone by a lot. And Naruto was always alone.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't understand half of what was happening. He would look at Naruto, Naruto would look at him, and Sasuke looked away, as if caught. He didn't understand why. He knew one thing; he liked this teacher more than the other. He didn't have to watch his back all of the time with Naruto around. It was a nice feeling, a feeling of being secure, safe, and… comfortable. Though there was one other feeling in there but Sasuke didn't know what. It was like a difficult equation.

Sasuke could solve any equation.

* * *

"Wow." Naruto breathed out, looking around the now neatened room.

"What? Never seen a clean classroom before?" Sasuke asked, smiling, and then picked up his books.

"Hey… Sasuke…" Naruto said, Sasuke turning around to face him.

"Yes, sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"…have a nice day…" Naruto said. Really, what was he going to say? Naruto didn't know, maybe something along the lines of, 'don't leave me, I'm not ready to be alone yet'? Naruto had no clue, so he waved at Sasuke in dismissal. Sasuke smiled at him, waving and exiting the room. Naruto sighed, slumping down into his chair. He couldn't believe how clean the classroom was. Another thing Naruto couldn't believe was how protective of Sasuke he felt. He really didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. Naruto remembered being the teacher's pet, but everyone just ignored him. They had their reasons… Naruto concluded, turning towards the door to his classroom. Kakashi, the grade's team leader (As in the teacher in charge of that grade level), entered the classroom. He looked around at the seemingly spotless classroom.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, turning towards Naruto in question.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"He's a nice kid. Doesn't deserve half the shit the kids give him." Kakashi said, raising questions in Naruto's head.

"Wait… what?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke isn't treated in the nicest way possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Just something that happened last year," Kakashi answered, shrugging, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anyone to remember."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, now feeling very concerned.

"Nothing." Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head, then looked at Naruto, "Are we getting protective of the little one?"

"No." Naruto was quick to answer. A little _too_ quick. "I mean, I'm just as curious as the typical passer-by."

"A lot." Kakashi answered, and Naruto had a feeling he was _not_ going to go into specifics.

* * *

Naruto caught the paper airplane that was sent flying toward his head.

"Very funny," Naruto told the group of laughing teenagers. Naruto sighed, adding under his breath, "17 year olds…"

"I'm 18." One of the kids said, looking at Naruto. The boy smirked, and Naruto sighed.

"We're not going into a conversation of sex. I'm not your science teacher." Naruto said, interrupting the boy before he got to talk.

"You could easily be our science teacher." A girl replied, winking at Naruto.

"Or our grandfather." Another boy shouted out, sending the class into a fit of laughter.

"All right, all right, I get it. 20 years old is old for you." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"You're 20? Oh, I thought you were 50." The boy in the front replied smartly, keeping up the laughter. Like a gift from heaven, the bell rang, dismissing his 1st period class. Naruto silently thanked God as the demons filtered out of his classroom, being replaced with more. And... of course, there was Sasuke. Naruto could live through the whole day if it meant another time seeing Sasuke.

"Good morning class." Naruto greeted them.

"Good morning, grandpa." A girl replied. Sasuke sent a glare their way.

"Good morning, _SENSEI."_ Sasuke replied, glaring at the kid as he said Sensei. Naruto chuckled; he thought the action of respect was actually quite cute.

"You guys ready to learn? That was a rhetorical question." Naruto added the last part quickly. "I know, you're tired and your brains are freshly fried from all of the video games and FaceBook of yesterday, but today is a new day."

"Can you fry your brain by having sex?" On boy in the back asked, the class laughing.

"I don't know, ask Sasuke." A girl in the front replied, sending the class into a fit of laughter. Sasuke's eyes widened in a sort of panic that Naruto didn't understand. What was that supposed to mean?

"Come on, teacher's pet," A boy asked Sasuke, leaning really, _really_ close to Sasuke's face, "Can sex fry your brain?" The boy whispered.

"Stop it." Sasuke said quietly, just adding sticks to the fire of laughter.

"Why?" The girl next to him asked. What was Naruto doing? Wondering what the hell was going on.

"For the reason that you're making me uncomfortable." Sasuke answered quietly, seeming to be really panicked.

"Because you liked it?" One boy asked, and that was when Naruto silenced the whole class.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, all of the class turning to look at him. "Now that I have your attention, can we begin class?" Naruto asked.

"No." A kid said.

"I don't see why not." Naruto replied.

"Because we have, like…. 5 minutes left."

"Which is exactly why you need math class. The clock says that it's _20_ minutes away from third period." Naruto replied, silencing the child. "Okay, so," Naruto said, pointing to the first question on the board, "can anyone solve this?" Naruto asked.

The room remained silent.

"Really? No one?" Naruto asked, just barely glancing toward Sasuke, who currently had his head resting on his folded arms on his desk. What was wrong? "…Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked cautiously. Sasuke remained silent, the only sign that he was alive was his shoulders heaving up and down. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, approaching the boy.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, kneeling by the boy's desk. Naruto heard it now, the almost silent sobs escaping from the boy. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's back, consoling the boy a bit. "What's wrong?" Sasuke remained silent. Naruto stood up, frowning at the sobbing boy. If Sasuke wouldn't talk to him, then there was nothing Naruto could do. After all, he still had a class to teach.

* * *

Naruto sighed, slumping down in his chair. (It seems to be a hobby of his now…) He knew he needed to get his lunch from the cafeteria, but he didn't feel like getting up. He heard a knock on his door, and Naruto answered it with a simple, "Yes?"

Kakashi came in, holding a tray, trying to get someone to follow him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, sitting up straighter.

"Can Sasuke eat in here? The kids are treating him poorly again." Kakashi said, guiding Sasuke through the door.

"Well… yeah, sure. Of course! I just need to get my lunch…." Naruto said, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I'll get it for you. Just… stay with him, please?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay. No problem with me." Naruto said, getting up, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to his desk. Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to sit down, and Sasuke obeyed silently. A girl with black hair and red eyes (How else to describe her…? I dunno, I'm stumped.) walked up to the doorway, catching sight of Naruto.

"Oh. Are you the new math teacher?" She asked. Naruto could tell she wasn't a student, so he answered, "Yeah."

"Oh. Great, I'm Kurenai." Kurenai introduced herself, holding out her hand. Naruto took it and shook it. "I'm the school's counselor." Kurenai said. "You probably know why I'm here." She said to Kakashi.

"Same thing." Kakashi replied.

"Oh. I thought maybe they'd forget about it." Kurenai said, walking over to Sasuke, patting his shoulder. "It's okay, Sasuke. Just look on the bright side, it didn't happen again." Sasuke remained silent, so Kurenai turned to Kakashi.

"A year isn't long enough." Kakashi answered her unsaid question. "You of all people should know that."

"I know, I know. But they've left him alone all last semester. So… why bring it up again?"

"I don't know. You're the one that understands them, not me."

"Wait… what's going on?" Naruto asked, and both of the other adults turned toward him.

"Sasuke, do you want me to tell him?" Kurenai asked softly, earning a slight shake of the head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, Sasuke might tell you when he's ready."

"…Okay. I guess I'm waiting then." Naruto replied, shrugging.

"That's the spirit." Kurenai said, patting Naruto on the back as she exited the room. Kakashi left to, leaving Sasuke and a deadly silence behind them with Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto said, sitting back down, looking down at his desk. He looked up at Sasuke, the boy just staring down.

"You okay?" Naruto asked after a long pause. Sasuke remained silent. Naruto sat up straight, rubbing his hands on his knees. "Okay. We can be quiet, that's okay with me." Naruto said, entering yet another long silence.

The door opened, making Naruto jump slightly. "Oh. Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Yes, 'oh Kakashi'." Kakashi replied, placing a tray in front of Naruto. Kakashi looked over at the silent student.

"Sasuke, you should really eat something." Kakashi told the boy. The boy mumbled something in reply, but neither Naruto or Kakashi could understand. "What?" Kakashi asked, moving closer to hear the boy.

"They said that they'd do it again…" Sasuke replied quietly.

"What?" Kakashi asked, "What do you mean? They did? Why didn't you tell us before? Where? Did they tell you?" Kakashi asked, but Sasuke remained silent.

"I still don't understand what's going on." Naruto said, shrugging. Kakashi looked over at Naruto.

"Be patient, I don't think he wants you to know just yet." Kakashi said, standing up to exit, leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke and his newfound friend silence yet again.

* * *

Naruto was distracted the whole day. What happened? Was it really that bad? What could they have possibly done? Naruto might be good at math, but he felt that he couldn't put 2 and 2 together and get 4 correctly. A very stressed out Naruto sat at his desk after the last bell contemplating. What was going on? A better question… was Sasuke okay? The door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto said, standing up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke replied quietly, placing his books on Naruto's desk.

"Oh, you're talking again. That's great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I… guess…." Sasuke said. So, they cleaned up again, but this time Sasuke really plagued his mind. Was he really okay? Would he remain okay? What bothered him so much? And… why was Naruto so protective of him? That last one really stumped Naruto. He didn't see why. Sasuke was a nice kid, but was that reason to feel so protective of a student? And, when Sasuke broke down crying, why did Naruto hold him against his chest, whispering words of comfort?

What was going on?

* * *

It was two months later, and Sasuke seemed fine. Completely fine, as a matter of fact. Naruto's spirits lifted every time Sasuke sent a smile his way. Of course Naruto smiled back every time. They ate lunch together every day, sharing stupid math jokes with each other and laughing at the stupidity of them. They cleaned up the classroom after school every day, both of them conversing with one another. Naruto was grateful to have the company of the adorable boy, and Sasuke was glad to be with Naruto rather than the other students who had forced him through hell and back out. Everything was fine…

…until one day when Naruto was sitting at his desk, grading papers about an hour after Sasuke had left, and one thing that wavered his concentration was…

…A scream.

Naruto jumped slightly at the sound, getting up from his desk and opening the door. He walked out of the classroom, looking up and down the hall. He walked up to the corner, peeking around it. He only heard soft talking.

"You want to be caught? I didn't think so. Oh, so I can be caught?" It sounded like a one sided conversation. "Let's see about that. No one caught me last time. What was that? Sorry, can't hear you through my hand." Naruto could identify the harshness of the voce, which seemed to belong to a boy. "I'm so sorry my hand slipped, it won't happen again. Oh, stop crying, you're being a baby. You know you like it." Naruto was shocked at the statement. He didn't see anyone, so where could they be? They could be practically anywhere! Naruto missed the last part of the conversation that seemed to stop. Naruto thought about it, he might have been hearing things. He shrugged, turning towards his classroom and running into a student.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" The kid asked back, Naruto recognized the voice from earlier.

"I was grading papers. I heard you talking? To whom, may I ask?" Naruto asked. Hey, he may have failed English but he still had good grammar.

"Myself. Why?" The boy asked, walking off. Naruto watched him walk off. Naruto shrugged, not wanting to know what was going on at this point. He entered his classroom, sat down at his chair and started grading the papers.

Not so much grading as writing 0 over and over again. And an occasional 1, if you counted Sasuke's 100's. Naruto spent a good two hours in there, so his back started hurting, because of the way he was sitting. He stood up and stretched. Naruto heard someone slump against the door, seeming to be struggling with opening the demonic thing. Naruto walked over to the door opening it up (It opens inward, like most doors, people!). Naruto was rendered silent, what could he say? Sasuke fell against him, clutching his jacket in his fists. Sasuke leaned on him for support, crying into Naruto's chest. Naruto was, well, like was said, speechless. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy, consoling him once more. They stood there. Naruto concerned and Sasuke crying out all he was worth. Naruto was hit with sudden realization, he put 2 and 2 together….

…and he got 4.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! 9 pages beeotch! Sweetness! I don't think this one is going to be so much of crack as my other fanfictions… So… what is four? Only Naruto and Sasuke know. For now.

Soon all of the pretty readers will know.

I promise.

I'll let you know.

I hope that you're good at math.

Think about it.

Put two and two together and get four, people! Just read it over if you don't get it. And if you're at that point once again….

…screw you.

Reviews? They make this miserable life worth living through!

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	3. It Had to Be You

Oh, for the Love of Math!

**Summary:** It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), cussing, suck-ish writing, OOC-ness, annoying–ness, rape, sex, and maybe enough craziness to stop world hunger _and_ fight off obesity!

**A/N: **So, I'm surprised. So many favs/alerts but only 2 reviews?

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?**

**REVIEW FOR ONCE!**

Thank you.

**It Had To Be You**

* * *

Naruto stormed into Kakashi's classroom, before school started, of course. Kakashi looked up from his pornographic book he was reading, and surprisingly dropped it.

"I hope you're not saying anything by that look." Kakashi said.

"What happened last year?" Naruto asked.

"We told you, Sasuke will te-"

"What the hell happened last year damn it!" Naruto demanded, not noticing that he had tears trickling out the corners of his eyes by now.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi told the man. He stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I think it happened again." And this silenced both men.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked the boy. He was sitting on Naruto's chair, knees bent and pulled up to the chest, the poor boy was still crying. Only he was crying softly at this point. Kakashi followed, stopping in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell us when this happened?" Kakashi asked, annoyed.

"For the reason that I needed Sasuke's permission." Naruto stated, standing up straight. "So?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke, Sasuke barely nodded his head. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, I think you know."

"I think I know, too. I just need to hear it out of your mouth. Then I'll stop." Kakashi sighed at the demanding man. He looked at Sasuke, then at Naruto.

"He was raped. But you already knew that."

"I know." Naruto said, tears threatening his eyes once again. "But I was hoping I didn't."

"I know, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"No you don't." Naruto said. He was suddenly mad, furious, even. He felt the sudden urge to hit something, to strangle that boy he ran into in the hall the other day. He wanted to kill something. And he wanted to kill it now. But why? Why did he feel like this when Kakashi was only concerned? Maybe everyone acted like this the first time around?

"I'll go get Kurenai." Kakashi told Naruto, exiting the room in the completely opposite direction of the counselor's office. "As in go this way." Kakashi said, passing the door one more time in the right direction.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Sasuke.

"Can you d-do me a favor?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well, yeah. Anything." Naruto said, scooting his chair to face Sasuke, leaning slightly over so he was face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward slightly, and then hesitated. What was he doing? Sasuke continued…

…And then their lips met.

* * *

"Sasuke, was it the same person? Because I swear if it was I'm getting him fired." Kurenai said.

"No." Sasuke replied softly.

"Oh. Okay. Still, Tsunade should've fired him. So, who was it? Do you know?" Kurenai asked Sasuke, as if she was an Elementary nurse asking if Sasuke's 'tummy' hurt.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Kakashi asked, but Kurenai silenced him. Kurenai turned toward Naruto, but he was just sitting there, staring straight forward in what seemed to be disbelief. Kurenai sighed. "Care to land on Earth, Naruto?" The counselor asked him.

"Huh?" Naruto slightly jumped. "Oh. Hi. You're here? Is Sasuke talking?" Naruto practically choked on his question with how fast they were coming out.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kurenai asked the teacher.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just… kinda out of it." Naruto said uncertainly. "What did you want?"

"Do you know what the boy looked like?" Kakashi asked him.

"What? Who- oh. Yeah." Naruto said, realizing where he was and exactly why everyone was gathered into his classroom.

"Well?" Kurenai urged him.

"Oh. He had…" Naruto struggled to remember, "Black hair. I think. And it was cut like a boy's…"

"Obviously." Kakashi bit at Naruto, but Kurenai silenced him again.

"This is hard for Naruto, too." Kurenai told Kakashi, then added, whispering, "And a little distracted."

"You can say that again." The gray haired teacher said, and then Kurenai turned to Naruto.

"How exactly was it cut?" Kurenai asked the man.

"Oh. It was in a pony tail… I think…" Naruto struggled to describe the boy's hair, "And he was pale… ish." Naruto concluded.

"What colour were his eyes? Do you know?"

"I think they were… brown? Or black, I'm not sure,"

"So they were dark?" Kurenai asked Naruto for confirmation. Naruto nodded. "Okay. I think I know who it is. I'm going to Tsunade. You." Kurenai pointed at Kakashi, "Come."

"Okay." Kakashi shrugged. They left, leaving the teacher and his pet.

Naruto sat down in the chair again, facing Sasuke.

"What was that earlier?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"W-what?" Sasuke whispered.

"You know what I mean." Naruto said, and Sasuke kissed him once again.

"Y-you mean that? Y-you kn-know what that is."

"Sasuke-" Naruto was cut off by yet another kiss, "I'm your teacher. Stop it."

"I don't care! Just don't leave me alone!" Sasuke sobbed. "I don't care what the fuck you are I love you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto was surprised. He had never heard Sasuke cuss before. Naruto realized that… maybe he liked the boy to. Love wasn't out of the question, it might be the answer.

_**Oh, of course it had to be Sasuke.**_

* * *

"Don't forget your homework." Naruto said to the kids pouring out of his door, being replaced with second period. Naruto didn't expect to see Sasuke walking through the door today.

After all, Sasuke _was_ in Naruto's seat.

Sasuke was silent, watching his math class come in. He hoped none of them knew. Not yet, they couldn't know yet. Sasuke watched intently as Naruto started class up. Sasuke continued to stare, ignoring anything anyone said. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted absolutely none of it.

He knew what they were going to say.

So why listen to them?

Even as the students tried to get Sasuke's attention, Sasuke wouldn't listen. Sasuke only watched Naruto. It had been a while since he discovered his feelings for the man. It was only 5 weeks ago, but 5 weeks seems so long when you're waiting for the perfect time to confess. Sasuke was surprised that he could think straight, it hadn't even been a day yet. He was glad that he didn't have to walk, and staying with Naruto all day was a very nice thought. Sasuke felt safe with him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him, and Sasuke knew that for sure.

Now, Naruto, on the other hand, he was just realizing his feelings for the raven haired boy. That's why he acted differently, that's why he was so protective, that's why… just about everything that had to do with himself and the raven haired boy. How could love be the answer to so many things at once?

…But how long could they love each other without getting in trouble?

…After all, it wasn't their fault.

* * *

Naruto sighed. It wasn't the best day ever for him. And it probably wasn't for Sasuke, either. Naruto liked having Sasuke around all day, but he didn't think that the raven haired boy was entertained in the least bit. It's one thing to teach the same thing all day, but what was it like learning one thing the whole day? Naruto put his hands on either of the arm rests of the chair Sasuke was sitting on, he leaned slightly forward.

"School's over. Yay?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke connected their lips in reply. Naruto sighed after the kiss.

"Sasuke, either I'm going to get hurt… or you are, which would be much worse." Naruto said sadly.

"I don't care." Sasuke said, shaking his head, "Make me happy as long as you can. I'm already broken up as much as I can be. Okay?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto. Naruto sighed, he hated taking risks.

But he knew Sasuke was worth the risk.

Was that why Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke again?

* * *

Naruto slowly and carefully opened the door to his house. He turned the knob slowly, he wanted to make sure he didn't drop or hurt Sasuke. Naruto entered the house, closing the door with his foot behind him. Naruto lay Sasuke down on the couch, and kissed him on the forehead.

"You can stay with me. It's fine." Naruto whispered to the boy, then walked out of the room.

Sasuke didn't hurt that much. Actually, it wasn't nearly as bad as the first, or so he thought. He didn't really remember. Sasuke sat up on the couch, and buried his nose into it. _…smells like Naruto… _A thought floated across Sasuke's mind, but Sasuke shook it out of his head. _No. Not after what just happened._ Sasuke scolded himself. _**It wouldn't be the same thing.**_ A part of Sasuke reassured him. _What? Of course it would. Why wouldn't it be?_

_**Think. Why wouldn't it be?**_

_I'm not even going to ask him._ Sasuke thought to himself, pulling his knees against his chest.

_You think he's thought about it before?_

_**Of course he has. He's 20.**_

_But I'm 18. Two years difference._ Sasuke frowned at himself. Why was he debating this topic, anyways? And with himself, nonetheless!

_**Two years isn't such a big difference.**_

_It might be to him. Since when did you start thinking like that?_

_**When do you think?**_

_Shut up. I know._

_**Of course you know, because if I know, you know, I **_**am**_** you, after all.**_

_But I'm not like that._

_**You ignored me. Till you met that Naruto boy.**_

_He's a man._

_**Man, boy, it's the same thing.**_

_No it isn't._

_**Yes it is.**_

_No it isn't._

_**Yes it is.**_

_No it isn't._

_**Why debate with yourself whether the words boy and man are the same thing?**_

... Sasuke fell silent. At least, his thoughts were, he was silent the whole time.

Silently sitting and having a verbal war with himself.

In his head,

How pathetic.

_**Here he comes, ask him.**_

_That wouldn't be right to me or him._

But, nevertheless, Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto practically choked on the air he was breathing.

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed, turning towards Sasuke.

"I just wanted to know…"

"After what just happened?"

"Yes…" Sasuke realized how foolish it was, but it didn't matter.

"You don't want to, and you know it."

"I don't know anything anymore."

"Well, I know that…"

"You haven't thought about it? Am I not appealing?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto fell silent. He knew that he had considered it. But he had shot it down. Now that it was brought up again, Naruto wasn't sure of the risks.

It sounded good, though.

And that single thought is what pushed Naruto off the edge.

* * *

Naruto hurriedly got to his classroom, shutting the door behind him. He could **NOT** believe he did that! And after Sasuke went through _that! _It was practically the same thing! Naruto was panicked. Sasuke was staying with Kakashi, so Naruto had time to think.

Which was **not** good.

He regretted what he did. He couldn't believe it. Maybe it wasn't the **exact** same thing, but it was pretty close. _Sasuke wanted it that time._ Naruto thought, but Naruto shook it out of his head in panic.

_That still doesn't make it right to have sex with one of my students!_ Naruto panicked.

_**Hey, it wasn't rape, buddy boy.**_ Part of him told himself.

_I'll just stop thinking about it. I'll think math. That's what I teach, after all._

His first period poured through his door, funneling into the classroom.

"Hey, grandpa."

"Hey, Ino." Naruto greeted her.

"You actually said hi! What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said, running a hand through his hair.

"You didn't have sex last night, did you?"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up straight. He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth, He denied to quickly.

"You had sex!" Ino asked.

"No- I mean- Fine." Naruto said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I did. You caught me. Happy?"

"I know who you did it with." Ino said, giggling and walking towards her desk.

"No you don't." Naruto said, but he knew that she knew.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe."

"And it's definitely not the counselor." Ino said, looking over at Naruto.

"What's that look for?" Naruto asked, subconsciously gulping.

"Don't tell me you had sex with Sasuke after he got raped." Ino said, smirking at the sudden silence of the room. Naruto's eye twitched.

Oh, shit.

* * *

Naruto ran his hands through his hair. Oh god, this was bad. And when Kakashi walked into the classroom, Naruto knew that it was only going to get worse.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi." Naruto greeted Kakashi, looking over at him.

"I'm not one to believe rumors, but I heard one that was quite… how do I put it… _interesting._" Kakashi put emphasis on the interesting.

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"I already know it's true, Naruto." The sentence sent both men into silence. "Naruto, why the hell did you have sex with Sasuke?"

"He asked me too!" Naruto panicked.

"I don't fucking care!" Kakashi said, turning to the younger man.

"I know you don't. I tried. I really did. I just…"

"Temptation. It's easy to overcome, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at him,

"I know! It was just way too much!"

"You could lose your fucking job at the point you're at, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at him. Naruto was silent.

**_Oh, why did it have to be Sasuke?_**

* * *

**A/N:** So, if you could understand why the rating is now **M** I would be very happy.

**Reviews, people?**

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	4. The Weakends

Oh, for the Love of Math!

**Summary:** It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), cussing, suck-ish writing, OOC-ness, annoying–ness, rape, sex, and maybe enough craziness to stop world hunger _and_ fight off obesity!

**A/N: **So, still, **BARELY ANY REVIEWS? **_**REVIEW, PEOPLE!**_

That is all.

Thank you for listening to my mini rant.

If you're one of my friends, then hi! Edgar Allen greets you. FYI, Edgar Allen isn't my real name.

Don't try to stalk me.

It seriously isn't my name.

**The Weakends**

* * *

Naruto slumped down onto his couch. He was calm and collective on the outside, but the little people in his head were setting practically _everything_ on fire. Naruto was panicking. He couldn't lose his job! He needed it to pay for his house, his car, his food….

…Well, at least he didn't lose his job.

…Yet.

Naruto slumped lower on the couch. Tsunade would find out, she really would. And he was going to get screwed over. What would he do after he lost his job? Where would he go? Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Did he have a friend he could turn to too let him in and feed him and all that crap? It was either that, get another job really fast (Which was virtually impossible.), make a friend and move into their house (Which would be socially awkward), or he could live in a box.

He was _pretty_ sure that he had a friend to turn to.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto, sitting on the couch beside the older man. "You look troubled."

"What? Oh, no, Sasuke. I'm fine." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Okay, just making sure. Hang in there... with whatever's going on…" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto knew Sasuke was expecting an answer.

"It's nothing, Sasuke, really." Naruto reassured the teen.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Really, Sasuke. Don't worry about it."

"Well, then, I have _one_ favor to ask of you…" Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto knew where _this_ was going.

* * *

"Ah- ah! Na-ah-NARUTO!"

Sasuke screamed out one final time, hitting his climax hard. His muscles closing in on Naruto, Naruto hit his climax. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, hitting the bed beside him with a 'thump'. Both of them regaining their breath, Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his chest, Naruto stroking Sasuke's hair.

Did he really make the same mistake _twice?_

* * *

Kakashi walked into Naruto's classroom after the final bell had rung. The gray haired man maneuvered through the students who were eagerly waiting to go home. It _was_ Friday, after all. And Friday was the 'F' in WTF.

Wednesday Thursday Friday.

"You are screwed OVER." Kakashi told Naruto, and Naruto dropped the papers that he was holding.

"What?" Naruto asked, surprise apparent in his voice. "What do you mean?" Naruto began to panic, and it was _very_ obvious.

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean'? You know pretty DAMN FUCKING WELL what this is about!" Kakashi yelled at the younger man.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Oh, god…"

"What you _don't_ know is where Sasuke is at the moment."

"Don't tell me…"

"I didn't tell anyone, and neither did Sasuke. We kept our lips sealed and threw the key into that Grand Canyon of a mouth you have. I am supposing you swallowed it?" Kakashi asked.

"So… basically, he's at the Tsunade's office, someone cracked, and I'm screwed over."

"No. You're pretty _fucked up_ and over." Kakashi said, opening the door wider for the blonde.

* * *

"Sasuke, I told you one of us was going to get hurt from this. I told you it was a risk. You said you'd take it." Naruto told the crying boy.

"But-"

"Sasuke, I'm serious. It was a risk, and I got just a _little_ hurt from it. But, Sasuke, please, _please _don't let this ruin you. You are a capable boy and if I hurt you I would never forgive myself. Are we clear?" Naruto asked.

"B-but… why do you have t-to leave? Y-you could s-stay wit-with me!" Sasuke pleaded his former math teacher.

"I told you. I _can't_ stay with you. I'd only be a burden. And I really don't want to have to put that on you. I can't afford to keep my house and my car. I told you this before, I'm going to live with my friend."

"Why? How could you just leave me?" Sasuke yelled at him, attracting the attention of some passer-by.

"Sasuke, calm down. It's okay."

"But you're going to be so far away and I can't live without you and… and…." Sasuke sobbed harder, Naruto pulled him onto his chest. He started stroking Sasuke's hair, comforting the boy.

"It's okay, it's okay." Naruto whispered to him. But Naruto knew it wasn't okay.

He just hoped that Sasuke would get over him so it didn't hurt the boy.

* * *

Naruto leaned his head on the glass, or plastic, whatever the hell airplane windows are made out of, of the airplane's window. He sighed, closing his eyes. He was tired, he had been through one of the lay-overs already, and it had been hectic.

One more lay-over to go.

Naruto distracted himself by reading the airplane's store catalog thingy that they always have in there. Sky Mall, or something along the lines of. He then re-read it. The words seemed to un-scramble into words he had heard only the week before.

(Insert flashback wind chime thingy's here.)

"_Naruto." Tsunade said, resting her elbows on her desk, her fingers interlacing. Tsunade rested her head on her hands, looking at Naruto with her piercing brown eyes. "Do you know why we hired you in the first place?"_

"_Because I'm a very capable math teacher?" Naruto guessed. Well, that's what Kakashi told him._

"_That's what they told you?" Tsunade asked, "Huh. Interesting. No, that's not the reason why. We hired you for _Sasuke._"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You know about the little…. Incident Sasuke and one of his teachers had last year?"_

"_Oh." Naruto said, looking down. "So that was his math teacher?"_

"_Yes. And that's why we hired you. We needed a math teacher so Sasuke could be pulled out of Jiraiya's class. To make sure he wasn't sexually harmed anymore. And what did you do?" Tsunade asked the blonde, but no response came from him, he continued to look down at the floor. Was the carpet that mesmerizing, or did Naruto not dare meet Tsunade's eyes?_

_Of course he didn't want to meet Tsunade's eyes._

"_You created a sexual relationship with the kid." Naruto remained silent._

"_You had sex with the kid, for goodness sakes!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto remained silent. "You don't have the right to remain silent."_

"_Why not?" Naruto asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor._

"_Because I'm not sure if you're listening to me- oh, God damn it, look at me Naruto, you have some balls, don't you?" Tsunade yelled at the younger man. Naruto looked up at her, but at her hair. Not her eyes._

_Don't look into her eyes._

_She could paralyze you with fear._

"_Fine, I'll talk." Naruto gave in._

"_Okay. Glad to know you're with me." Tsunade gave Naruto a smile. "In a way."_

"_No." Naruto said, shaking his head. He knew where this was going._

"_I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade apologized. "I can't have you working here anymore."_

"_Oh my God…" Naruto said, throwing his hands up in exasperation, them both falling to the sides of his chair._

"_I'm sorry. But it's for Sasuke."_

"_If it's for Sasuke… I guess it's fine." Naruto said._

"_Okay. You must be out of that classroom by the end of the day. Dismissed,"_

(This is the end of the flashback.)

Naruto groaned softly, hitting his head on that glass/plastic window. The passenger next to him looked over at him, one eyebrow up and the other one down in question.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm just peachy." Naruto said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked. (If I told you what she looked like, I'm pretty sure we'd all want to kill her. Know who it is?)

"I don't even know who the hell you are. Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked rudely.

"I know you. You're Naruto. You teach a friend of mine." She said, holding her hand out to Naruto. (Hold your fire at this next part, you don't want to break your computer.) "I'm Sakura. I'm a friend of Sasuke's."

"Oh god." Naruto moaned, hanging his head. "Don't mention him."

"What? He's not that bad."

"Which is the point!" Naruto said.

"Oh. You didn't… _oh._" Sakura said, glancing to the sleeping passenger next to her. She leaned close to Naruto, whispering to Naruto, "You didn't fuck him, did you?"

"So what if I did?" Naruto asked the girl. "Who cares. Oh god, I do!" Naruto whined the last part, placing his head in his hands.

"What are you doing, going so far away from home? Vacation?"

"No. I'm _going_ home." Naruto said, picking his head up to look at Sakura,

"You got fired?"

"Well, _yeah._ Apparently Sasuke's math teachers can't get enough of him." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well, look on the bright side, you're away from the mess."

"That's exactly where I _don't_ want to be!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shh." Sakura quieted Naruto. "Do you want to wake him up?" Sakura asked, pointing to the little boy next to her.

"Oh." Naruto said. "But… I'd rather be with Sasuke than anywhere else any day. I'd meet the mess in a head on collision and eat all of the school's left over pie if I had to!"

"That's very nice." Sakura said.

"Yeah, sure it is. It's a very sweet thing to say if you've ever tasted that High School's pie."

"I'll remember not to eat it." Sakura made a mental note to herself.

"Oh my gosh, I just hope that Sasuke's not taking it to hard." Naruto said, resting his head on the airplane's window once again. (It's the equivalent of him slumping down into his chair.)

"I hope so too." Sakura said. Naruto willed himself into a slumber.

* * *

Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest on the couch. He observed the other kids as they played different games, like 'Truth-or-Dare' and 'Have You Ever?' Truth-or-Dare seemed to be a game where they spun the bottle in the middle, and whoever it pointed to, the person who spun it asked them 'truth or dare'? And either they asked them a very personal question, or they dared them the weirdest things. 'Have You Ever?' was an interesting game. So the person whose turn it was would ask the group, 'Did you ever…', and if they hadn't, they would remove a piece of clothing and place it in the middle. Some took off bracelets, glasses, shoes, socks, and necklaces. Othe daring ones would remove their shirts or pants and place them into the center.

Sasuke watched with mild interest all of the games. He had never played even one of them. Then again, he had never been to a weekend high school party.

Or any party, for that matter.

A boy came walked over to the couch Sasuke was curled up on, sitting down next to him. He was a bit _too_ close for comfort.

"Heeey, teasherz pet." The boy said to him, his breath reeking of alcohol. "Whash your name again?"

"Sasuke, if it means anything." Sasuke replied, scooting away from the boy until his side hit the side of the couch.

"You wanna forget heem, leave 'im by 'imself."

"What do you mean by _that?_ Was that even English?"

"Aw, come on," The boy said, scooting closer to Sasuke. "we _all_ know you had a relashunship with that mash teasher."

"Are you saying…" Sasuke trailed off as the boy scooted up until he pushed Sasuke against the side of the couch.

"C'mon, forget 'im." He said, handing a bottle to Sasuke, "Ish a magicahl poshun. It'll make yous forgeht everythin'." Sasuke looked at the bottle. He knew what was in it. He had never drank any type of alcohol before. He knew that he shouldn't, but when an image of Naruto's face pushed it's way into his head…

…Sasuke grabbed the bottle and chugged it down greedily, no matter how foul the taste.

* * *

Naruto woke up, breathing unsteadily and sweating. He groaned, looking at the 'tent' that had put itself up. _Why can't I just have dreamless sleep?_ Naruto thought as the plane began to land. Damn it, he felt the need to go up there, knock the pilot out, and turn them around to get back to Sasuke.

"_I'm sorry. But it's for Sasuke."_

"If it's for Sasuke… I guess it's fine." Naruto mumbled to himself. Sakura looked at him in question.

"You're up?" She asked him.

"Yes, unfortunately." Naruto replies to the bubblegum girl.

"Hm, have a nice dream?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh my god, leave me alone." Naruto whined.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes it is."

"According to who?"

"According to the students I teach. Or… used to teach."

"Right." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "So, what do you think Sasuke's up to?"

"I hope he's _not_ up to no good…." Naruto replied, bracing himself for the landing.

* * *

The boy forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, emitting a moan from the smaller boy. They continued the kiss, a fight for dominance, but the stranger boy won. Sasuke didn't mind. He couldn't even really think about it, only about the sensations that started as the boy started stroking Sasuke's member. Sasuke moaned loudly. The alcohol was getting to his brain, but he didn't mind. At least he wasn't upset.

What was he upset about again?

Oh, who cared, as long as this boy kept him going, he was going to go.

Why not go all the way with this stranger?

* * *

Naruto exited the plane quickly. He had a day between the arrival of this plane and the departure of the next, so he stayed in a hotel. Of course he did, why wouldn't he? He rather liked hotels.

Or he used to.

He didn't really like anything anymore.

Naruto threw his luggage next to his bed, plopping down on his bed, which was soft and very comforting.

Which made him think of his bed.

Naruto groaned, why did _everything_ make him think of Sasuke? WHY? _Because Sasuke's just that amazing._ Naruto told himself.

Oh, Sasuke was that amazing indeed.

Naruto decided to look around the hotel room. It was good sized, for one person. He found what looked like a mini kitchen, frozen food in it and, what do ya know… beer! Naruto picked the beer up. _Huh, cheep…_ Who cared? Naruto opened the bottle up, drinking it fast. Why not? Why not forget Sasuke? He would only fall apart with the memories.

Didn't he learn that memories were worth the pain?

When was that? He wasn't sure about it anymore, after what he found to be ten bottles already greedily consumed. Naruto was actually off by five, he drank fifteen bottles of beer. What's the difference?

How did that damned mini freezer fit that much in there?

_Who fucking cared?_

Naruto drank the last bottle, giggling at the show on TV. It was funny, despite it just being the food channel. He liked it. What was he upset about earlier?

Oh, who cared? Whatever it was, it was a good excuse to start drinking.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, opening up his eyes. His head pounded as if ten billion little people were trying to escape his thoughts. Where was he? Why was it so bright? And… who the hell was in bed next to him? It surely wasn't Naruto! What did he do? He was not very pleased to find out two facts about the situation;

One; There was a foul taste of _alcohol_ in his mouth, and two;

Both he and the boy next to him were stripped off clothes entirely. He and the boy were as naked as the day they were born. And _that_ was not a good thought.

What had he done?

Why did he drink alcohol?

He didn't even _drink!_

Sasuke sighed, mentally scolding himself. _Why would you do something as careless as that?_ He asked himself.

"_Why? How could you just leave me?" Sasuke yelled at him, attracting the attention of some passer-by._

"_Sasuke, calm down. It's okay."_

"_But you're going to be so far away and I can't live without you and… and…."_ Sasuke threw the pillow that _was_ under his head at the wall across the foreign room.

_Oh, that's why…_

The boy next to him woke up with a groan. He flipped over, facing Sasuke and taking the sight of him in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"I was pondering why I was here myself…" Sasuke trailed off.

"You don't drink… you should remember." He said, stretching.

"I _did_ drink. Which is probably _why_ I'm here." Sasuke said.

"No you didn't. Oh… did you? Well, shit, why'd I choose you?" He asked Sasuke, as if he would know the answer.

"How the hell should I know?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Okay, calm down, calm down-"

"I will NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Sasuke screamed, but the boy covered his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! My parents are probably home!" He hissed at Sasuke.

"Ofhay, fhihne." Sasuke's words were muffled into the boy's hand.

"Good." He said, removing his hand from Sasuke's mouth.

"Now, who are you?"

"Who am I? Only the most popular boy in the school! How could you not know me?"

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I'm Kiba. Why the hell would I choose a guy?" Kiba asked himself under his breath.

"Are you implying that there's something wrong with me?"

"How old are you?"

"18, why?"

"You like older men, don't you? I'm only 17. You don't want me. And I _sure_ of a hell don't want you."

"What do you mean by, 'You like older men'?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"Well, you had sex with that math teacher, right?" Sasuke groaned at the mention of Naruto, burying his face into the other pillow behind him. "What was his name… Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Nihsh wah to brihng ihm uhp."

"What? Get your face off of the pillow, retard." Sasuke picked his face up.

"Nice way to bring it up."

"What? What's wrong? Oh… he got fired and moved, didn't he?" Kiba said, remembering just a _tad bit_ too late.

The knock on the door made both of them jump.

"Kiba? Is there someone in there with you?" A woman asked.

"What? Uh, no, mom. Why would there be?" Kiba asked his mom.

"I'm coming in!" His mom said through the door, the knob turning.

"Don't mom!" Kiba begged, but, nevertheless, his mom came in. She gasped.

"Kiba, who is _this_ young lady?"

"Man." Sasuke was quick to correct her. "I'm a boy."

"Yeah, thanks for the support, der brain." Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked the younger boy, not knowing what his expectations were.

"A _boy?_" Kiba's mother asked. She was stumped on what her son had gotten himself into _this _time.

"Yeah… well, mom, you see-"

"You didn't get drunk at a party again, did you?" His mother asked, though she knew the answer.

"I may have."

"Oh, god, Kiba, why do you have to be so careless? And, I'm so sorry about my son. Please forgive him. He gets drunk all the time." Kiba's mom apologized to the boy.

"Does he get other people drunk often?" Sasuke asked.

"What? You weren't drunk?" Kiba's mom asked. "I don't know why you'd let him do that to you."

"No! I was drunk. Seriously. But I don't drink."

"Then why did you? Drink, that is?" Kiba's mom asked Sasuke.

"Uh…"

"He's that one kid with the math teacher and all that shit." Kiba told his mom.

"Oh." She said. "Oh." She repeated, a different tone to it. "Oh. It was _you._"

"What?" Sasuke asked. _She knows? Oh, that's just _peachy.

"You poor boy, Why do that to yourself?" Kiba's mother asked the older boy in the room.

"What do you mean? He's not bad!" Sasuke was quick to defend Naruto.

"He _did_ get fired."

"Who cares? I do, oh god, I do…. Oh my god, why won't he come back?" Sasuke felt tears threatening his eyes.

"Oh, you poor boy. That's what you get. Are these your clothes?" She asked, holding up Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke didn't reply, he only sobbed.

Why did Naruto have to leave?

* * *

Naruto ran to his gate, quickly getting in line to board onto his plane. He tried his best to ignore the headache that was beating in his skull. He walked through the narrow isle in the center of the plane, finding his seat in the back. _Why do the restrooms have to be in the front of the plane when I'm in the back?_ He asked himself. Naruto sighed, getting comfortable as the flight attendant in the front of the plane started her long, required, speech about the safety procedures.

Naruto had heard them enough.

Twice in the past two days.

Naruto groaned as his heart began to ache. He realized how far apart he was from Sasuke. The kid had really grown on him, had he not? Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as the plane starting to taxi to the ramp, going full speed until they gained altitude, and then they were off. Naruto sighed again, resting his head on the window. _Why do I always have window seats?_

Naruto whispered under his breath, something that Sasuke had been sobbing at the same time.

It was a message to each other.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** **11 PAGES BITCHES!**

So, how was that? We have today and tomorrow off, thank you freakishly bad ice storm!

I hate school.

I'm hoping that you're agreeing with me.

_**Reviews?**_

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	5. My Favorite Accident

Oh, for the Love of Math!

**Summary:** It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), cussing, suck-ish writing, OOC-ness, annoying–ness, rape, sex, and maybe enough craziness to stop world hunger _and_ fight off obesity!

**A/N: **THANK YOU **D1NOJ4N3** for the _**REVIEW.**_

Review, you damned people.

If you're one of my friends, tell me at school. Glad you're reading it.

**My Favorite Accident**

* * *

Naruto groaned, carelessly throwing his luggage across the room. He plopped down on the unfamiliar bed, in his new unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar landscape outside his window. He looked out at the rolling hills, the grassy area, the sunny day…

…he closed the curtains.

He didn't want another reminder of where he was.

More of where he _wasn't._

There was a knock on the door, firm yet soft. Naruto sighed.

"Come on in, Iruka." Naruto invited the older man in.

"Naruto, so glad you're here. You know your way around the house, am I correct?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Yeah, sure, if you count opening up all the doors in this hall to find the fucking bathroom." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"I know you're upset, Naruto." Iruka said, sitting next to the blonde.

"I just… why the hell am I here? I should be there."

"You're here because you can't afford to stay there anymore, Naruto."

"_Right._ Oh god, I just want Sasuke…" Both men fell silent for different reasons.

Naruto was wanting.

Iruka was being sympathetic.

"Hey, look at it this way; we both have someone there, okay?" Iruka asked, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"Right. I forgot about you and Kakashi." Naruto sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, what did you want?"

"Naruto, calm down."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want Sasuke."

"You're like a spoiled brat!" Iruka told Naruto.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Naruto, don't be a smart ass with me."

"Ooh, _someone_ expanded their vocabulary."

"Only when you piss me off." Iruka said, exiting the room. Naruto sighed.

Alone again.

* * *

Sasuke entered the classroom. He used to love it, he really did. Sasuke looked at his teacher.

Mr. Gaara, as they called him.

He wanted Naruto up front.

Sasuke sighed, placing his binder on his desk. Sasuke slumped down low in his chair. He didn't want to be here. Gaara was only a reminder of where Naruto wasn't.

Or where he _was._

Sasuke let out a depressed sigh. Why couldn't Naruto stay?

"_Sasuke, I'm serious. It was a risk, and I got just a _little_ hurt from it. But, Sasuke, please, _please_ don't let this ruin you. You are a capable boy and if I hurt you I would never forgive myself. Are we clear?"_

Sasuke inhaled deeply, letting his face meet the desk in a not-so-painless fashion.

"Ow." Sasuke said, people looking over at him.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, walking over to the raven haired boy.

"Just peachy." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Hey, don't take that tone up with your teacher! I'm new here, for goodness sakes!" Gaara scolded Sasuke.

"Sorry, _mom."_ Sasuke replied rudely. Like _hell_ he was going to treat 'Mr. Gaara' with respect.

"Be respectful! Do you _want_ detention?" Gaara asked Sasuke as Kakashi entered the classroom. He examined the scene before placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, whispering something in his ear.

"Oh. Oh." Gaara said, his tone and expression changing. "Well, how do I deal with that?" Gaara asked the gray haired man.

"Well, what can I tell you? That's why we hired you." Kakashi told the new teacher.

"Okay. Fine, be that way."

"I will." Kakashi said, exiting the class.

"I apologize, Sasuke." Gaara apologized to the boy.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF _YOUR_ FUCKING PITY!" Sasuke yelled at the red head.

"Please, watch your mouth."

"I can't. It's physically impossible to watch your mouth."

"Don't be smart with me."

"It's smart ass, dumb ass." Sasuke replied to the teacher. The kids, at this moment, were watching in amazement. Sasuke really did have it in him.

Then they cheered him on.

"You want to go to detention? Tragic event or not, you cannot talk like that in this class." Gaara tried to stop whatever was starting.

"Yeah, right. I'll stop, when you stop being fucking retarded." Sasuke replied, and the kids' cheering only got louder.

"You're getting detention."

"Try me."

* * *

Naruto rolled over, trying his best to fall asleep. Who was he kidding, he couldn't go to sleep. It only brought the memories pouring in.

~Flashback~

"_So, Naruto." Sasuke started after he had regained his breath._

"_Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning over on his side to face Sasuke._

"_What would happen if one of us left? Like… we were separated?"_

"_What makes you think that we're going to get separated?"_

"_I don't know. But… would you think that it was an accident?"_

"_If this is an accident," Naruto started, "then this is my favorite one."_

~End flashback~

"You'll always be my favorite one, Sasuke." Naruto whispered to himself, forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke lied down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

_I haven't been here in a while…_ In his house, that was.

He was usually at Naruto's house. Sasuke groaned.

_Naruto…_

~Flashback~

"_So, Naruto." Sasuke started after he had regained his breath._

"_Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning over on his side to face Sasuke._

"_What would happen if one of us left? Like… we were separated?"_

"_What makes you think that we're going to get separated?"_

"_I don't know. But… would you think that it was an accident?"_

"_If this is an accident," Naruto started, "then this is my favorite one."_

_Sasuke smiled to himself, he was Naruto's favorite accident. And, of course, Naruto was Sasuke's favorite accident._

~End flashback (They both had the same flashback, _**BORING!**_)~

"You'll always be my favorite one, Naruto." Sasuke said to the ceiling, drifting off to sleep.

At least, no matter how far apart they were from each other, they both shared the same moon.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this one is so short, the same ice storm I loved yesterday for canceling school may turn our power off. Joy. :/ So, I might be without power. Wish me luck!

Ohm yeah, these chapters are named after _**MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK **_songs. If you have ever played _**ROCK BAND 2,**_ _**MY FAVORITE ACCIDENT**_ is on there.

Listen to **MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK!**

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	6. This is for Real

Oh, for the Love of Math!

**Summary:** It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), cussing, suck-ish writing, OOC-ness, CROSSDRESSING, annoying–ness, rape, sex, and maybe enough craziness to stop world hunger _and_ fight off obesity!

**A/N: **We never really got that blackout that was expected. :/ We watched Groundhog Day! Anyone seen it? It's hilarious! I'm writing a fanfic based off of it: Christmas Day.

Thank you **SurefirePhoenix, sesshy's numba 1 gurl, Echo Uchiha, and SmexyRockerChick **for _**REVIEWING.**_

_**REVIEW MORE PEOPLE! **_Luv tha readers/reviewers! Favoriters/alerters need to either review or I need to shove it. Yay! :3

I'm out again today, three days in a row for the same storm! You know, never have we had 3 bad weather days at our schools. NEVER! I mean, we close for barely _anything!_

Enjoy!~

**This Is For Real**

* * *

Sasuke stumbled into class, grabbing onto the door frame for support. He sighed, standing there for a few buffering seconds. The teacher gave him a worried look.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, walking over to him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke told his science teacher. "Just a few scratches."

"And cuts, and bruises, and some swelling, Sasuke, you can't let them take advantage of you like this!"

"Why not? They've been for the past 2 years." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Year and a half. They waited a while, remember?"

"I know. And I know you _all_ are worried about me. But I'm fine, see?" Sasuke asked, taking a few steps forward and nearly falling, Kakashi catching him. "I see your point." Sasuke said, looking up at Kakashi.

"I know you do. You should go to the counselor."

"Why? You know I hate her!" Sasuke whined.

"Because this is getting out of hand!" Kakashi yelled at him.

"She's the one who sent Naruto away!" Sasuke reminded Kakashi.

"It's been two years. You're still not over it?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Should I be?" The raven haired student asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just stayed connected with Iruka."

"Naruto wouldn't let me stay in touch with him."

"I know, I know. Now go to your seat."

"Okay, fine, whatever." Sasuke said with an eye roll.

"Remember that we have a test on Thursday." Kakashi said, earning a groan form Sasuke. "You can't fail this one, Sasuke."

"It's still weird to hear him say that to you, Sasuke." Neji told the younger boy.

"I know. I'm going to fail, like hell I'm going to study." Sasuke said, looking over at Neji.

"Sasuke, you really should get over him. He would be heartbroken if he found out that it did _this_ to you."

"I know, Kurenai." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Did you just really call me that?

"Well, she said that last week, you just reminded me of her."

"There's a difference, you hate her, but I'm your friend." Neji said.

"Neji, you guys are alike in your friendship with me in more than one way. I used to be friends with her, now I hate her. I used to hate you, now you're my friend."

"Am I a replacement?" Neji asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Maybe." Sasuke said, ignoring Kakashi as he started the class up.

* * *

"How was work?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Horrible, I almost spit in that kid's kids meal. I was THIS close, the fucking brat!" Naruto said, showing with his fingers just how close he was to spitting in the poor kid's meal.

"That's what you get for taking the job." Iruka said, shrugging.

"What do you mean? I hated my last job and it ended up good." Naruto said.

"No, it didn't. You're here, remember?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"The memories are sure as hell worth it." Naruto told Iruka.

"Of course they are." Iruka said, smiling.

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Iruka said, turning around to gather up the dishes around the house.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Naruto said rather bluntly.

"You welcome."

"You know, maybe next time you come to my McDonald's I'll spit in _your_ meal." Naruto threatened Iruka.

"You said you almost did." Iruka said, turning towards Naruto in question.

"I almost spit in the _kid's_ meal. I did spit in his father's meal, though."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He started flirting with me! His wife was _right there!"_

"Naruto, I think you're overreacting."

"I think _you're _overreacting." Naruto shot back.

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka began to change the subject.

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"What year does Sasuke graduate?" Iruka asked the younger man.

"Are you _trying_ to get me to spit in your meal?" Naruto asked him.

"No, I'm serious. It was this year, wasn't it?" Iruka asked. Naruto thought about it for a bit.

"Yeah, if he didn't fail. Which I doubt he did." Naruto said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Iruka shrugged.

"I'm going to spit in his meal, and I'll make sure to make it extra snotty." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Iruka replied.

"Damn."

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm so proud of you. Graduating with your class." Neji said.

"Why wouldn't I graduate with my class?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"Because you've practically made the failing kids look like they had hundreds!" Neji exclaimed.

"Nice to know that you support me." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hey, Sasuke, there's a party. A birthday party. For Ino? Wanna go? Because I do and I'm not going without you." Neji said.

"Fine, I'll go." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Great!"

"When is it?"

"Now."

"Really? Where the hell is it?"

"Right in there." Neji pointed at her house.

"And if I didn't approve and then I noticed that you took us in a different direction?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"I would sick Kiba on you." Neji said, which shut Sasuke up. "Come on in." They walked up the stairs into the house.

"Neji! You came! And you brought Sasu!" Ino said, hugging them both in the same hug.

"I told you not to call me that." Sasuke growled at her as she released them.

"Sorry, it just fits you so well!" Ino said, squealing. Sasuke looked at Neji for support.

"It does." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, not you to!" Sasuke groaned.

"C'mon, we're about to play truth or dare! You both are joining in." Ino said, turning around to pull them to the game, Sasuke opening his mouth in protest, "If you love your balls, that is." Sasuke gulped.

Okay, he'll play.

They came to the circle of people, the revengeful bottle in the middle. Sasuke grimaced. He hated the bottle. Ino sat them down in the circle, going back to her place. She spun the bottle, and we can guess who it landed on…

…poor little S'uke.

"Truth… or _Dare?"_ Something told Sasuke that he shouldn't choose dare. _Just, whatever I do, I can't choose dare-_

"Dare." Sasuke said. _Damn it, why did I do that?_ Sasuke asked himself, mentally cursing.

"I dare you to go to the graduation dance… in a dress." Ino finished off dramatically. There were a bunch of 'oh's and 'damn's. Sasuke's right eye twitched.

"Fine." He said, spinning the bottle, it landing on Neji. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, please." Neji said politely.

"Do you still sleep with your teddy bear? What was his name… Mr. Fuzzy-wuzzle-kins?" Sasuke asked. Neji remained silent.

Damn.

* * *

"Here you go." Naruto said, smiling and handing the parents the food.

"Thank you." The mother thanked him.

"Come again!" Naruto said cheerily. As soon as the woman turned away from him he grimaced. He hated the women that came here. He almost hated women in general, though some were nice.

Wait… never mind.

"Hi, may I- didn't I tell you that I'd spit in your meal?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"I'm not ordering." Iruka said.

"Then why the hell are you here? I'm working." Naruto whispered to him, the manager looking at him suspiciously. Naruto held up his hand in a gesture that was saying, 'one minute please'. The manager nodded his approval, so Naruto and Iruka walked outside.

"What's up?" Naruto asked Iruka, hands in his pockets.

"They're offering your job back." Iruka said. Naruto took his hands out of his pockets.

"What?"

"They said that the school would cover the expenses of your house until you could afford to keep it again." Iruka said. Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"What's the date?" Naruto asked.

"May 23rd."

"So it isn't April 1st? Damn, you're not joking?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yup. They said that since Sasuke was graduating this year they didn't see any harm in taking you back."

"Oh my god… when do they want me back?" Naruto asked.

"They want you back there before the year's done, but your job starts next school year. They want you to come to the graduation dance." Iruka said.

"Who called you and told you this?"

"Tsunade,"

"YES!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"See? They didn't hate you."

"You could come to!" Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Kakashi's there!" Naruto reminded Iruka.

"…okay, fine. I haven't seen him in years…"

"I haven't seen Sasuke in years!" Naruto practically squealed.

"Someone's excited." Iruka said.

* * *

"I'm home, I'm home!" Naruto said, dancing around the house. "Everything's right! Yay!" Naruto was really excited to get his old house back.

"Glad to see you're happy." Iruka said.

"All I need is one thing, but I'm sure I'll get that at the graduation party." Naruto said, taking in the scent of his old home.

Of his present home.

* * *

**A/N:** If you couldn't guess, this turn of events is signaling the end of our adventure. It's not the end yet, oh no, it's not, but it's pretty close.

_**Reviews?**_

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	7. Where I Belong Finale

Oh, for the Love of Math!

**Summary:** It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), cussing, suck-ish writing, OOC-ness, CROSSDRESSING, annoying–ness, rape, sex, and maybe enough craziness to stop world hunger _and_ fight off obesity!

**A/N: **Two chapters in the same day, Yay!

_**Reviews?**_

**Where I Belong**

* * *

Naruto fixed his tie, straightened his jacked, tied his shoes (Or checked that they were tied, at least), and all that crap.

Damn, was he nervous.

Two years, it had been two full years since he'd stepped foot in this school.

It'd been two full years since he'd seen Sasuke.

Naruto was hesitant about walking in, afraid of people looking at him the same way they had when it first happened and everyone knew. Iruka, being both invited to the dance and impatient, pushed Naruto along in. So, now that Naruto was in, he was nervous as hell. He saw people from his class that he used to teach. A LOT of them. So, he did what he saw best; he walked over to Kakashi, Iruka following in a close proximity behind Naruto. Iruka and Kakashi had their little reunion, hugging and kissing and all that. Naruto looked around, being careful to avoid looking at the two older men behind him as he searched for Sasuke.

He just didn't see him.

Naruto frowned. Maybe he didn't come after all? He wasn't even told that Naruto was there, why would Sasuke come?

_Do you think that he'd love you forever?_

Naruto frowned at this thought, something tugging on his heart.

Fear.

Naruto may have not gotten over Sasuke, but what if Sasuke had gotten over him? What if he had someone else?

What would Naruto do then?

* * *

Sasuke walked around, a scowl on his face. The dress made it airy for him in places he wasn't ready to mention to some. He looked around for Neji, he said he'd be here, but the only this Sasuke found was trouble. It was the same boys, it always was.

Whoop-de-doodly-do.

Sasuke turned to walk away from them, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

Shit, he was trapped.

He turned around to face the boy. It was always the same ones, but it was never this early. He had just healed from last time. Was beating him really that amusing? The boy looked Sasuke over, a smirk on his lips.

"You look delicious tonight."

"Yeah, but it was a dare, so don't go thinking I did this for you." Sasuke said, giving the boy a death glare.

"Aw, you take the fun out of it, muffin." He said, pulling Sasuke close to him. The boy's free hand traveled Sasuke's body until…

"Oh, hells no, get your dirty hand off of my ass." Sasuke said to the boy.

"Why?" The boy asked huskily.

"If I'm turning you on I apologize, but I'm not staying with you." Sasuke said sternly to the boy.

"What makes you think that you can think now, love?"

"You have no right to call me love, _bastard."_ Sasuke was just asking for it, and the boy saw that. He raised his hand and nearly slapped Sasuke, but Sasuke stopped him.

"I just healed from last time, you can't do this to me." Sasuke whispered to the boy, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Aw, you're so cute I almost feel sorry for you." The boy said. Sasuke struggled against the boy's hold on his wrist.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sasuke pleaded, crying now. Oh god, why tonight, why tonight?

"Let him go!" A voice Sasuke didn't recognize yelled at Sasuke's assailant. The boy let go of Sasuke, stepping back.

"Are you alright?" The man asked Sasuke.

"I-I don't even know w-who you are…" Sasuke sobbed out.

"Aw, don't cry! He's gone now, okay?"

"Why should I trust you? I can't trust anyone anymore!" Sasuke sobbed out.

"Hey, shh, shh. What's your name?" The older man asked Sasuke.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke said, running away from the man.

* * *

Naruto stood with Kakashi, waiting for Iruka to return. He said that he saw trouble and was going to help someone, but neither Naruto nor Kakashi saw what 'trouble' he was talking about.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Naruto asked the gray haired man.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure if I should be worrying about this but… is… is Sasuke over me?" Naruto asked, earning a laugh from Kakashi. "I'm being pretty damn serious."

"And so am I! He's not over you! Why would you even consider?" Kakashi asked the blonde.

"So… he isn't? Do you know if he came here… to the dance, that is?"

"I think so. I'm not sure. Neji and Ino probably forced him to come."

"Neji and Ino?"

"Yeah, his buddies. He has friends now, isn't that great?" Kakashi asked Naruto, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess so… Are they still treating him fairly?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Are they? Oh, god no." Kakashi answered, grimacing.

"You're serious?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. They beat him and rape him constantly, the poor kid. All he wanted was for you to come back."

"…and you're still sure that it's not April Fools?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm dead serious. He's not treated in a respectful way, I-"

"Naruto?" Ino asked, running up to him.

"Hi… Ino, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Hi!"

"Is Sasuke here? Do you know?"

"Oh, he better be here or I'm going to hurt him! Just kidding, of course. I dared him to come here." Ino said, smiling at the older blonde.

"…right…" Naruto said, uncertain on if that was a good or bad thing.

"He's here." Neji said, pushing through the crowd behind Ino.

"Welcome to the crew, Neji. Do you know where Sasuke is?" Ino asked Neji.

"No, I don't. I think he's-" Neji was cut off by someone running into Naruto.

"Hey! Whoa, watch it!" Naruto said to the person, hearing the sobs from them. "Who are y-"

Silence as Naruto realized just who ran into him.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto asked the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes wide with surprise,

"…N-Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. The crowd around them stopped to watch the scene. Most of them know where this was going.

"Oh my god… found you- is that? Oh." Iruka said, regaining his breath from the chase before.

"Naruto? Is… is that really you?" Sasuke asked him shakily.

"Well, of course it is. Now, the real question is, are you alright?" Naruto asked Sasuke, concerned about the boy. The boy nodded his head, leaning onto Naruto.

"I'm alright as long as you're here." Sasuke replied, snuggling up to the older man. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

"That's Sasuke?" Iruka asked, pointing at Sasuke. Naruto only nodded, dazed. Sasuke didn't care to listen, he had Naruto with him.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, their faces in close proximity. They both leaned forward to close the distance between their lips, earning cheers from the crowd around them.

To the massive swarm of people around them, Naruto and Sasuke had just kissed.

To Naruto and Sasuke, they had just made a promise.

A promise to never leave each other again.

…After all, one half plus one half will **_always_** equal one.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! **That's the end**! I'm probably going to write a sequel later. If I do, it'll be called _'__**Oh, for the Love of the Math Assistant!**__'_. Yup, a sequel. But I'm probably going to finish _**Christmas Day**_ first.

_**Reviews?**_

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	8. Big Authors Note Concerning the Sequel

**Big $$ Author's Note:**

I bet you guys are looking at this like, 'Dafuq? I thought this was COMPLETE?' It is, trust me.

I apollogize that it's been about... what, two years, and you guys _still_ don't have your sequal? Well, Edgar, aren't you such a bitch for promissing one and never giving us it?

Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Okay, bad news first:

I forgot the story line to the sequal, and have lost all interest in the story.

**BUT!**

Good news! I'm rewriting the whole FanFiction! It's being posted up as **Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!**

_And then after THAT _I'll write my lovely readers their sequal. Because, honestly, this FanFiction was _nothing _to work with for the sequal. Oh, and, it's not like I'm just re-wording it, I'm changing a LOT of the later chapters. Well, practically _ALL_ of the later chapters, but whatever...

**So, let's here it for Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!...? Please?**

Tell me if you'd like that or not. I SERIOUSLY need to know. Like, now. .

**Oh! And, to try to get you excited for it, here's a sneak peak!**

* * *

To say Uzumaki Naruto was confused was an understatement. To say that saying Uzumaki Naruto was confused was an understatement was an understatement in itself. But, nevertheless, Uzumaki Naruto would tackle this mystery with his all, which was a considerable amount. Of what, he wasn't sure. But that wasn't the current task at hand.

Where the hell was room 123?

Naruto had walked up and down the halls of the first floor, but his search always ended up fruitless. Naruto sighed as he saw the time glaring at him in red bright lights on the clock protruding from the wall; 10:04. He was late. For what, his non-existant classroom?

Naruto turned on his heels and walked down the opposite way, begining his long search for room 123. The blond man decided to distract himself from the long, long stretch of hallway that just seemed to grow longer with each foot set down in front of the other. He was kind of nervous at the thought of having his own class to watch over.

He looked next to him, the sign he passed reading: 'Iruka Umino, room 156'. Naruto sighed. See here, Naruto was the student teacher that was taking over for the new teacher in a math class. Well, an apparently non-existant math class, but a math class nonetheless. What he was most nervous about was the students.

Sure, he could handle children, and he _was_ a good teacher -a damn good one at that- and he would make sure that said children were good at math, but that's just the problem, the 'children'. Those 'children' were around the age of 18, Naruto being 20 himself. He was practically one of their peers, for goodness' sake!

Naruto looked at the sign to his right: 'Hayate Geko, room 121'. _Good, I'm getting close. _Naruto looked at the signs as he passed by. _122, 124..._

Naruto couldn't believe it.

The blond man turned toward the unmarked door. He walked up to it and, upon further inspection, concluded that, yes, the sign for the room had indeed been removed. He peered into the classroom via the narrow window on the door and confirmed that, yes, his math class was indeed _partying_ on their desks, this and that flying from hands into the air.

The class turned toward the door as their new student teacher entered the classroom.

"Come on, guys, that was rude." Naruto said bluntly to the gawking -and some guilty- faces.

* * *

AAAND there you have it, my lovelies! Rewritten and 20% Cooler than the origional! :D

...love me?

_**Feedback? :D**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
